


Beauty & The Beast *Ethan Dolan*

by cherriemariee



Category: Dolan
Genre: Dolan twins, Ethan dolan - Freeform, F/M, Grayson dolan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriemariee/pseuds/cherriemariee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's so into her, he'll do anything to protect her. But in reality , he needs the protecting. He's hurt inside sl he lashes out on everyone else. But she cures him ,and makes him sane. But is that enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty & The Beast *Ethan Dolan*

Ethan's pov

 

"Well of course I need to finish homework , and clean the dishes , then go to work.." She babbled on her phone , as she walked past our front yard to the house next us . " Yeah, exactly so I don't know if I'll have time to babysit them!" She sighed , putting her keys to the door and opening it. The door clicking behind her to lock. Lock huh? . Beau Lock to be specific. She was the most beautiful girl on earth . Maybe in the universe. Every since we moved here , to California , she has been the only one to catch my eyes. We've only spoken once, the "I'm your new neighbor," type conversations.  
Ever since its just a smile and 'Hey' type thing. Though she does come over to see our sister ,Cam , alot. But I go used to her schedule from going to her morning jogs to go in to work with her cute chili's uniform. She's just a Junior, taking on alot of things. Sometimes I hear about her problems through Cam's walls. Or when she leaves her window open , I can hear the sobs she lets out when her boyfriend , Andrew , cheats on her again and again. It makes my chest clench , but I can't hold her. I hear other things when I'm laying down during the day , but choose not to say.  
I sigh and walk inside to the kitchen to see Grayson licking a spoon o nutella. "Done with your afternoon stalking ?" He asked smirking at me. "It's not stalking , its simply looking at beauty" I say, grabbing a banana. "From afar," he snorts out. Grayson knows the big crush I have on Beau . Cameron knows too but she doesn't act out on it like Gray. Suddenly the door bell rang.i walked towards the door, looking through the peep hole. "Shit!" I whispered, looking for something to out on. I had no shirt and my hair was mesy. I can't let her see me like this. "Who's at the door?" Grayson asked . "Beau!" I whispered quietly , he smirked. "Open it"  
"No! I have to put on a--"  
"Open it!" He ushered , I sighed turning around to open the door. "Oh, Hi Ethan" she chirped , she was wearing blue shorts and a white crop top. Her tattoos were showing , and I wouldn't have lied if I say I had a bit of a stuffy going on.  
"Are you busy?" She asked, I cleared my throat and opened the door wider. "No , you can come in , if you'd like?" I asked . She smiled, walking past me. The smell of pinapples and coconut filled my senses. "Um , Cameron's not here" I said , walking behind her. "Oh , I came to ask you something" she said sitting down on the couch. "Uh sure, what is it?" I asked , sitting besides her. She looked over and me , with a nervous smile. "I have to work soon and I need someone to....." I drowned her out as I felt soft fingers take ahold of my hand. I can literally only gear my heart beating. "So can you do that for me?" She asked. What ?Do what?. "Uh sure" I said , and she hugged my bare torso tightly , giving my cheek and skiss. "Thank you so much Ethan" she said , before letting me go. "Okay , now come to my house around 7 and I'll tell you the rules , okay?" She asked , standing up .  
"Okay" I responded , talking her out the house. I fucked up.


End file.
